New Girl In Town
by lmjc
Summary: FINISHED! There's a new diva in the WWE so you better watch out! Starring... Abi, John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Sable, Eddie Guerrero, RVD, Booker T and other superstars.
1. First day

New Girl In Town 

This is my first WWE story so please tell me if it's rubbish and suggest some improvements if you have any. Please write a review because I will only write another chapter if I get 5 reviews. Sorry if it's a bit long but it has some detail in it.

     Abi came strolling through the doors of the WWE, her straight blonde hair swaying with each step. Her tall 5"11 figure was imposing to the other divas. Who is she? Wondered Torrie and Sable. RVD and Eddie Guerrero eyed her up when she walked past them in leg hugging jeans; her low cut top showed some of her cleavage "do you think that's real?" whispered RVD to Eddie Guerrero. "I don't know but it would be nice homes, very nice," replied Eddie. She strolled into Theodore Longs office. 

     " You must be the new recruit, welcome to Smackdown player! I've made an introduction match for you tonight, a tag team match. You and Torrie Wilson vs. Sable and Miss Jackie." 

     " Great, when can I meet everyone?" she said in her innocent American accent. " Straight after your match" replied Theodore Long. 

     " Cool, when is my match?" she asked, 

     " In about 10 minutes, you might want to get into some different clothing player!" Mr Long suggested before sitting down to do some paper work. Abi walked out of his office in her red stilettos, she saw Miss Jackie. "Excuse me, erm, Miss Jackie, could you tell me where the changing room is?" asked Abi in a quite nervous voice, "Yeah, sure, just follow me." Miss Jackie led her down corridors in a short denim mini skirt and a very small boob tube. "There you go," said Miss Jackie outside the changing room, "by the way, are you new?" 

     " Yeah, it's my first day, and I'm facing you and Sable in a tag match with Torrie on my side." 

     "So you're the new girl we're fighting, well, you know how it's going to go don't you?" Miss Jackie asked. 

     " Yeah, I got a letter but it didn't tell me who I'd be fighting, but I know that now." Replied Abi. 

     " Well, good luck, and I'll see you in the ring!" Miss Jackie said before leaving to prepare for the match. Abi threw on a short, tight spaghetti strap top and a pair of hot pants that hugged her bottom. She walked out the changing room, ready for her first match.


	2. Sable goes crazy

New Girl In Town Thanx to these guys for their reviews:

Icy Rabbit (my 1st reviewer)-I'm glad you enjoyed it

Vicky (my 2nd reviewer)-thanx for your review

Shinebright-starlight(my 3rd reviewer)-glad you like it 

Sammy2025 (my 4th reviewer)-thanx for r/r and I'm glad you like it

cm10-thanx for your review

**Sable goes crazy**

Sable and Miss Jackie were already in the ring. Sable was wearing a tight black leather top with tight black leather trousers-not to forget her black stilettos; she was looking as solemn as ever. Miss Jackie was wearing a green sleeveless top with blue denim hot pants. Her calf length boxing boots went with her personality.

Torrie's music started to play; she entered, smiling as usual in a stunning bright pink halter neck top and bright pink trousers with holes up the side. Her boots were the same colour as her top. Everyone was still cheering as she entered the ring-Sable was still pouting. Torrie's music ended and Abi's music started to play (Electric 6-Danger, High Voltage). There was some cheering and she smiled on the walk down the ramp. She entered the ring and the bell sounded.

It was Torrie and Sable first. They grappled then Torrie kneed Sable in the stomach and Irish-whipped her into a corner. Torrie did a clothesline and Sable fell on the floor. Torrie picked her up but Sable punched her 3 times in the head. Torrie fell to the floor. Sable smirked and kicked Torrie. Sable turned her eyes to Abi. 'What the hell?' Abi thought as Sable headed towards her, 'This wasn't in the script!' Sable punched Abi and threw her into the ring. Miss Jackie came in, "What are you doing?" she asked Sable. "Shut up and get Torrie!" Sable replied.

Tazz and Michael Cole were watching in disbelief "What's going on?" Michael Cole was crying down the microphone.

Abi had got up and was heading towards Torrie to see if she was ok, when Sable hit her on the back of the head with a steel chair.

The bell rang but Sable carried on the attack on Abi. "Take her out the ring!" Sable told Miss Jackie while she beat up Abi "No!" cried Miss Jackie "the match is over!" Sable whacked Miss Jackie with the steel chair. She fell to the floor.

"Sable's gone crazy!" shouted Michael Cole. Abi was squirming in the ring and Miss Jackie and Torrie were knocked out. Sable went out the ring and grabbed a lumberjack hammer. She was just about to hit Abi when John Cena appeared from nowhere. He grabbed the hammer and threw Sable out of the ring. He bent over Abi and stroked her face; her head was bleeding. The EMT's came down to sort out Miss Jackie and Torrie, Sable was gone.

John Cena lifted Abi up, "You'll be ok beautiful, you'll be ok." He said to her as he carried her out of the ring, stroking her face.

I hope you liked this chapter, soz if it was rubbish, if you wanna find out what was wrong with Sable and what will happen with Cena and Abi...

r/r thanks!


	3. Get lost Bitch!

New Girl In Town 

Thanx to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, your reviews are appreciated.

**Get Lost Bitch!**

Abi woke up in the medical room, surrounded by her fellow superstars. She had a bad headache and her forehead was covered in bandages. Her lovely golden locks had turned crimson at the roots.

"Where am I?" she asked in a daze.

"You're in the medical room, we were worried that we'd have to take you to the hospital if you stayed down any longer." Replied the WWE doctor.

"You had us all worried!" Torrie said as she hugged Abi, "how do you feel"

"I'm okay" Abi replied, "I just have a headache, a really bad headache."

"I know someone who wouldn't mind kissing it better for you!" Torrie remarked.

"What? Who?" Torrie glanced at John Cena who, at that moment, turned to talk to Rey Mysterio.

"Really?" asked Abi

"Yeah, everyone saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"When Sable beat you up real bad, he stopped her from like, killing you or something, and, he called you beautiful!"

"Really? He called me beautiful?" Abi questioned as she sat up.

"Yeah, it's recorded, you can watch it if you want"

"No thanks," Abi replied, "I don't want to see myself being beaten up, by the way" Abi paused, "why did Sable attack me?"

"Well, you see" Torrie explained, "no-one knows, we were hoping you would tell us."

"You can leave now." The doctor interrupted.

"Oh, thanks!" said Abi. She stood up with the aid of Torrie and walked out the medical room.

"Thanks for caring so much!" Abi said to the other superstars as they left. There was only Torrie and Abi left in that corridor. "By the way, are you okay Torrie, after you were knocked out?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe Sable, anyway, look, I've gotta rush, I've got a date with Dwayne (a.k.a The Rock), will you be okay on your own, you know, after everything that's happened?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay then, bye!" shouted Torrie as she left towards the car park.

Abi headed to the women's changing room to grab her bag and get changed into her street wear. She opened the door and stared in disbelief at what was in front of her.

There was red paint over all the lockers saying the words 'Get lost Bitch'  
Abi guessed it meant her and she guessed that Sable was behind it. She sat down on one of the benches and cried.

Unknown to Abi, John Cena entered the changing rooms and sat down next to her. Abi looked up and half-heartedly smiled. She collapsed into his arms and started crying even more.

"Ssshhhh" John Cena hushed her. He wiped her eyes with his thumb and lifted her head up.

"You'll be okay, you've got me." John Cena whispered to her. Whilst brushing her lips with his big, soft hand. He pulled her closer and their lips met. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

I knowmy story is really cheesy, but please** r/r** if you have anything you wanna say. If you wanna find out what happens then** r/r!!!**


	4. The Boss

**New Girl In Town**

Thanx to everyone who has reviewed this story. I love you all!

The Boss

One week later Abi and John came walking through the doors of the WWE, grasping each others hands firmly. John's lime green jersey was the same colour as Abi's three-quarter lengths and wrap top. Abi's cuts had miraculously healed and a smile beamed across her face.

They reached the women's locker room and John kissed her tenderly on the lips. He moved his hands to her bottom but she pushed them off "Oi!" John smiled. Abi pecked him on the lips and went into the changing rooms. Her face dropped.

There was one person on there. Sable. She smirked, "Hi Abi, are you okay?"

"You Bitch!" shouted Abi and she threw her green leather handbag at Sable. It hit her on the head. Sable charged at Abi, she pulled Abi's hair. Abi screamed and pulled Sable's hair.

Miss Jackie and Torrie entered. They saw Abi and Sable fighting. Torrie restrained Abi, and Miss Jackie restrained Sable.

"You Bitch! You Bitch!" shouted Abi.

"It's women like you that make women like me lose their jobs! It's your fault I'm suspended!" Sable directed at Abi.

"What?" asked Abi.

"You!" cried Sable, "Just because Vince likes you now he's left me and I'm suspended because no one likes me anymore! They've all got the hots for you and Torrie! You two are just slappers. Can't anyone see that?"

Torrie let go of Abi and headed towards Sable. She started to pound her. Abi joined in. "Stop, please stop!" exclaimed Miss Jackie. They just ignored her.

"What's all the commotion players?" asked Mr Long as he entered the locker room. Abi and Torrie stopped and moved aside.

"Sable!" Mr Long exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Sable had a sour expression on her face. "Before you leave for your suspension then Sable, you can have a match. Torrie and Abi seem pretty eager so lets say, a bra and panties tag team match!"

All the divas looked at Mr Long in disgust.

"What players? It's a normal tag match but your wearing bra and panties. There's not much difference. Your match will be in 40 minutes, the main event-that'll be a first. So get ready players!" said Mr Long as he left with his usual expression on his face.

"Oh," said Mr Long when he reached the door, "Abi, Mr McMahon wants to see you in his office." Mr Long left. Sable stormed out of the locker room.

"I don't want to look like a slut!" exclaimed Abi.

"I don't like it either, but we have to do it, go on Abs, you've gotta see Mr McMahon." Replied Torrie.

"Oh, be careful, in case what Sable said about him is true."

"I wont let him touch me." Remarked Abi as she left the locker room worried.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in!" Abi entered his office, smiling falsely. "Ah, Miss Taylor. Nice to see you!" he said, smiling with his usual grin. "Take a seat!" Abi sat down, she felt very uncomfortable.

"Miss Taylor, or may I call you Abi?" Vince asked as he stood up. "I'll call you Abi. Abi, you are the new girl here, and you've took the WWE by storm. I'm _very_ proud of you! I also understand that you and erm, John Cena, have something going on. For your...professional career, I seriously advise you to end it." He sat down on a chair close to Abi and placed his hand on her knee. Abi stood up immediately. "I've go to get ready for my match." She said as she briskly walked towards the door. Mr McMahon stood up. "Don't forget what I said Miss Taylor!" he sharply stated as she swung the door open and headed towards the male locker room

This chapters a bit long sorry, I couldn't think of anything to write, so I know this is real bad. Please r/r if you have anything to say.

Oh, if anyone knows how long Ms Keiblers legs are please can you let me know. Can you also tell me if you spell Stacey Keiblers name Stacy or Stacey, I think it's the second one, but I'm not 100 sure.


	5. We're through!

**New Girl In Town**

Thanx for all your reviews, but I would especially like to thank these guys:

Ms. Cena RKO- thanx for your info and I'm glad you like it

cenas-lil-hottie-614- thanx for that info and I am happy you like it

Icy Rabbit- thanx for telling me how to spell Stacey and I wanna know so I can compare!!!

shinebright-starlight- you've been a star! And one of my most loyal readers! Thank you very much!!!!

Nikki- thanx loads for that vital info!!!

I suppose I should have a disclaimer, everyone else does. Here it goes: I do not own the WWE or any wrestlers (as much as I'd like to own John Cena hee hee hee). However **I do own Abi, so don't steal her!! (hee hee hee)**

We're through!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Eddie Guerrero answered the door, "Whoa! Momacita, what you doing here homes?"

"I'm looking for John." Said Abi as her eyes started to fill up with tears. John came to the door wearing his three-quarter lengths and bearing his soft, smooth chest.

"What's up babe?" he asked as he stroked Abi's face.

"I...I...I just went to see Mr McMahon, he said I should break up with you, but I'm not going to."

"You're upset over that?"

"No, I sat down, then he sat down next to me and sort of rubbed my knee."

"What do you mean?"

"He like...harassed me."

"What? Mr McMahon wouldn't do that; he's the boss! What did you do to lead him on?" snapped John angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Abi.

"You must have done, did you try and seduce him?"

"WHAT?"

"Is that what you did?"

"John, you're getting carried away, I didn't do anything!" cried Abi as she tried to grab his hand. He shoved her away.

"You slut!" yelled John. RVD and Rey Mysterio were watching what was happening. Abi started to cry.

"I didn't do anything!" she whimpered.

"Shut up you bitch! No guy deserves to be treated like this and God damn it, it was my boss! What were you thinking?"

"But I..."

"I don't want a whore for a girlfriend. We're through!"

Abi's heart broke, and she burst into tears. She ran to the girls' locker room.

John was upset, but he didn't let it show. He stormed off.

"Hey John, are you ok?" asked RVD "that was pretty harsh, what did she do?" John grabbed RVD by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Just shut it and leave me alone." Said John. He let go of RVD and stormed off down the corridor.

I know this chapter is boring because not much happens, but they should get better when my storyline develops (yes, I have a story line). Anyway, as I always beg and plead, prepare yourself...please **r/r **to find out what will happen and of course, comments on my story or anything else are always welcome.

P.S It's really helpful if you review each chapter (hint hint), even if you just put one word!


	6. Team Torrie vs Team Sable

New Girl In Town

Oh my God! I have so many reviews! I love you all. I just wanna say thank you to a few special people!

nikki – I'm really glad you like it!

Adrianne- I'm glad you think it's good!

Ms.Cena RKO- Thanx for your great review! 

I just wanna say thanx to my friend (who I'm not gonna name) for helping me write the storyline. But it's mainly me-so don't think I'm a fraud!

Team Torrie vs. Team Sable

Abi had told Torrie the whole story of what had happened in the time it took her to get changed.

"Don't worry babe, John's just upset, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do babe, don't forget Vince tried it on with me before. Anyway girl; lets get out there and show John what he's missing. I can't believe he called you a slut! He's such an idiot!" Torrie hugged Abi before they left for their match against Sable and Miss Jackie.

Sable and Miss Jackie were in the ring. Sable had a cut lip and was wearing red attire. She wore a thong back body with lace stockings and red stilettos, looking like a tart as usual. Miss Jackie was wearing emerald green thongs with an emerald green lace up top. She had black stilettos.

Torrie's music began and Abi and Torrie entered. Torrie in a hot pink playboy basque that just about covered her and hot pink thongs. She had hot pink stilettos to match. Everyone was cheering. Abi was wearing white-the colour of purity. She was trying to tell John Cena something. She too was wearing a basque-which covered her nicely, with white lace hot pants and white knee high leather boots.

Mr McMahon was watching backstage, "very nice, very nice indeed" he said to himself.

They entered the ring. "We've got the best seat in the house!" exclaimed Michael Cole to Tazz. It was Torrie and Miss Jackie first. Torrie Irish-whipped Miss Jackie against the ropes, she bounced off and Torrie clotheslined her. Miss Jackie fell to the floor; she recovered slowly. By this time Abi was in the ring.

"Go on, tag Sable, I don't want to hurt _you_!" Abi encouraged Miss Jackie. She did. Sable looked worried.

Mr McMahon's music started to play.

The divas looked round, Abi and Torrie looked in disgust.

He entered the ring and looked up and down Abi. Sable headed towards him. He looked at her, Sable went to hug him but he shoved her away. He grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt and all but, I forgot to mention that it's an anything goes match and that there's going to be a special referee." All the divas looked at each other with confusion.

"That special referee is John Cena."

At that moment John Cena's music started. Everyone started to cheer, and he entered looking as good as ever. Abi's heart melted. Vince left the ring and sat at the commentator's table.

John Cena took his shirt off and entered the ring. "You'll be fine, show him what he's missing when he's not with you." Torrie whispered to Abi. Abi smiled.

RING RING RING the bell sounded. Abi grabbed Sable and punched her in the stomach. Sable bit Abi on the arm. Abi held her arm in pain and John Cena looked at Sable in disgust. Torrie came in and beat the hell out of Sable. Abi's arm had started to bleed. Miss Jackie came in and started to beat up Torrie. John watched in interest. Abi looked around and saw Sable lying on the floor. She pinned her. John did nothing. She'd been pinning her for about 10 seconds when she got up and walked over to John.

"What are you doing? I'm pinning her!"

"Oh just shut up bitch, I don't have to if I don't want to." Abi slapped him round the face. John looked at Abi and slapped her back as hard as he could. She fell to the floor and her mouth started to bleed. Torrie and Miss Jackie gathered around her. Abi had started to cry. Vince began to talk and entered the ring.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cena? You don't go round slapping divas! Who the hell do you think you are?" Vince helped Abi up. She threw him off her and hid behind Torrie.

"John, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to do this. You're suspended for a week!" said Mr McMahon.

"What? You can't do that!" shouted Cena.

"I can and I just have!" replied Mr McMahon. He walked off. Sable ran off chasing him. Abi took one last look at John Cena and left.

"You don't know what you've done to Abi do you? She's been through heaven and hell with you and it's all your fault. Vince tried it on with her, not the other way round. How could you think that? She loves you!" Torrie remarked to John before she left to check on Abi.

Damn it, why am I so God damn stupid? I need to see Vince' thought John to himself. He walked out the ring and headed for Vince's office.

I babbled a bit on this chapter I admit, and I'm sorry not much happens. The next chapter should be better, so if you want it, **r/r**! Oh, don't say my chapters random because I know it is!

Thanks for your information on Stacy Keibler. It was appreciated and used for my other story! (Except the leg part!)


	7. You Make Me Sick!

New Girl In Town

Thanx to all you guys who have reviewed, I'm rushing to write chapters! There are a few things I wanna say...

Ms. Cena RKO- you guessed it in one!

shinebright-starlight- I'm glad you love it!

Icy Rabbit- thanx and John won't be a puff for long-hopefully.

You Make Me Sick!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK John knocked on the door of Mr McMahon's office, "Come in!" shouted Mr McMahon from inside. John Cena entered. "Oh, Cena, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I need to talk to you too."

"Well, I'll go first being as I'm the manager." John was annoyed.

"Cena, what you did today in the ring was despicable, slapping one of the sexiest divas in WWE history."

"What did you say?" John angrily interrupted.

"Well, you can't deny she's not sexy. She's perfect eye candy, anyone can see that."

"So Vince, are you saying you like Abi?" said John quite angrily.

"Well, it's not a crime unless I'm mistaken anyway, it's my job to, I am the manager."

"You sick perverted old man!"

"What did you call me?"

"Abi was telling me the truth and I was so stupid I didn't believe her. You make me sick!" John Cena snapped as he leapt at Mr McMahon and punched him several times in various places.

When Mr McMahon was knocked out John Cena left and shut the door; hoping no one would find him for at least an hour. He felt like a fool and was really guilty for what he'd put Abi through. He headed towards the ring; there was one thing left for him to do.

Okay, this chapter's rubbish yet again so I apologise, I hope you're liking this story and thanx for all your reviews, I'm constantly writing when I'm not doing coursework or homework. Thanx to everyone!!

Oh yeah, please **r/r**!!!


	8. I'm Sorry!

New Girl In Town

OMG! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed my story! I've had to update again! There are a few people I wanna thank...

Icy Rabbit- I'm glad I made Vince live up to your expectation!

Nikki- my miscellaneous reader, I'm glad you like this story!

Lets get on with the chapter now.

I'm Sorry!

John Cena's music blared out into the arena. There was a lot of cheering and some booing. John Cena had quickly put on a sky blue jersey and he walked out into the arena, not bothering to pose.

He walked around to the commentator's table and grabbed a microphone. He entered the ring.

There was a lot of cheering; John just talked over them.

"I have something that I wanna say and it's to you Abi. I'm sorry for what I did tonight, I was just angry and, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I do now. I know what he did to you, and he's been punished for it." John Cena smirked, he continued with his speech.

"I know that you're watching this Abs and, please. If you still love me, if there's any chance that we can still be together please, come out, to show you care."

He put the microphone down by his side. He waited for about a minute, the crowd was growing impatient.

He dropped the microphone on the floor and started to get out the ring when Mr McMahon's music started to play. John Cena looked up in shock.

Mr McMahon strutted down the walkway with an angry look upon his face. He had cuts on his forehead and some bruises had started to form. John Cena had moved to the back of the ring.

Vince snatched a microphone off a sound guy and began to talk.

"Your actions today were unacceptable and I have no idea why you attacked me." Abi was watching backstage- she had been all along.

"You're not special, but I'm making a special match for you tonight John, it's gonna be right now!"

John didn't look bothered, but he was inside.

"You against Jesus, Big Show and Luther Reigns. A three on one match."

All three of them entered the arena. Vince McMahon sat down at the commentator's table.

They all entered the ring and for a minute, it looked like John was on top of things, but then the situation became bad.

They were all beating John up; he was helpless. Abi couldn't stand it any more.

Abi had managed to change into her white boxing boots between her fight and John's announcement. She ran as fast as she could to the arena.

She ran down the ramp and entered the ring. She tapped Jesus' back. He turned around. She kissed him on the cheek and DDT'd him. He was recovering- but very slowly. She tapped Big Show on the shoulder- she wouldn't be able to DDT him. She spoke to him instead, "Mr Show, please can you leave him alone?" he ignored her. She tapped him again, "I have a history of karate." She said to him sweetly. He ignored her again.

She tapped him on the shoulder again. He was annoyed, but she was too. She punched him in the face twice and kicked him in the stomach about five times. Mr McMahon was extremely annoyed at her.

"Leave him alone!" Abi ordered the Big Show; he did when she kicked him in the genitals.

John Cena had begun to fight back at Luther Reigns. Abi quickly talked to the ref.

"Look you idiot! You should have disqualified John when I started beating up Jesus! You're not doing your job properly! End the match!" shouted Abi. The ref realised she was right and disqualified John Cena. Luther Reigns carried on. Abi tapped him; he turned around.

She kissed him on the cheek and kicked him in the genitals. He fell to the floor in pain.

Abi smiled sweetly and lifted John Cena up. He smiled back at her. He held her hands. "I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you, and for hitting you." He said as he saw the bruise on her cheek. "It was wrong for me to jump to conclusions like that and I should have believed you. I'm really sorry, I love you!" John Cena added. Abi smiled.

"So what do you say? Can we be a couple again?" Abi kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Mr McMahon entered the ring furious.

"What do you think you're doing? Coming out here and disrupting the match! You're suspended for a week!" he directed at Abi.

"Good, I don't have to see your ugly face and I get to spend more time with John! What more could a girl want?" she replied. Vince had a sour face.

Abi and John left the arena smiling happily. They were unaware of what Booker T was doing backstage.

Okay, the karate background comes from me. I'm former champion of the centre of England for fighting- obviously my age and grade. And, I was recently in the national championships as I qualified, I didn't get a medal though.Anyway, what's Booker T doing??? If you wanna find out, it's simple, **r/r**!

Oh, if you're not registered, I suggest you do! It's free!!!


	9. Hey Booker!

New Girl In Town

Thanx to all you guys who review this story- I love you all.

Ms. Cena RKO- are you psychic? You're gonna put me out of a job, well you know what I mean!

cenas-lil-hottie-614- I'm glad you liked Mr McMahon being beat up!

Hey Booker!

Two weeks later John and Abi arrived in John's Mercedes McClarin. Abi stepped out elegantly in her blue suede calf length boots and blue denim hot pants. Her blue boob tube was a gift from John to say sorry. John was wearing a brown jersey. Torrie greeted them.

"Hi! It's so great you guys are back! It was sooo boring last week. Oh, I have an onscreen relationship with RVD after all that rescuing stuff."

"Oh" replied Abi, "poor you."

"He's not that bad actually, I haven't had to kiss him yet so, we'll see how it goes!" Torrie said as she walked off.

"Does she ever shut up?" John asked Abi.

"Oi! That's my best friend you're talking about!" she exclaimed, gently hitting him on the arm. John smiled and put his arm around Abi's slender waist.

They reached the main corridor and Booker T walked past them.

"Hey Booker!" John greeted him.

"Hey man, what's going on?" he replied.

"I just wanted to say hi to my main man."

"Oh, cool. Look, I'll see ya later suckas, I've gotta get ready for my match." Booker T replied. He walked off to the changing rooms.

"What's up with him? He seems a little edgy" Asked Abi.

"I dunno, maybe he's nervous about something."

Abi and John smiled; John kissed her tenderly for what seemed like hours, it was only a few minutes. They separated and John left to go to the changing rooms.

Abi walked quite slowly, it's not like she had anything to do. She came across Booker T who was standing on a corner.

"Hey Booker!"

"Oh, hey!" he replied.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a match to prepare for." Abi said.

"Oh yeah, I do, I just need to talk to you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Well," said Booker T getting close to her now, "last week I watched you helping John. I thought it was really sweet."

"Ah, thanks," replied Abi stepping back. "I've gotta go, bye!" she turned to leave but Booker T grabbed her arm.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" exclaimed Abi, "let me go!" Booker T smirked, "I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength!" he remarked. He let go.

Abi started walking away. Booker T was following her, she quickened up her pace. So did he. Abi stopped. Booker T carried on. Abi breathed a sigh of relief.

She started walking again; she was thinking how strange Booker T was acting.

She reached the male toilets and someone pulled her inside.

Another rubbish chapter, sorry! If you wanna know who pulled her in **r/r**! was it John or someone else? You'll have to guess. My dad read the last line of the story and asked me why I put that there, well, I'm not telling him!


	10. Help me!

**New Girl In Town**

Okay, this chapter is quite disgusting-I'm just warning you but it's not that bad, I don't have detailed information! As per usual I have a few thanks to say:

Ithildiel-I loved your review! It was helpful and funny! I also agree with most of the things you said.

Jen 105-I'm glad you liked it!

That's enough babble, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Help me!

It was pitch black.

"John?" asked the blonde. She fumbled around. She was grabbed harshly by someone easily 10 times stronger than her. It wasn't John's hands; it was someone larger than John. Abi started to whimper and tried to escape from the large man's grasp. He was too strong.

"What do you want?" she muttered, starting to cry. She was weak in character.

"You know what I want!" replied the man as he shoved her into a cubicle. When he was inside he locked the door. Abi was crying.

"Help! Help me!" she screamed.

"They won't hear you, no-one will!" exclaimed the man.

His voice, Abi's brain had just clicked, she recognised the voice, it was

"Booker!" she cried, "Let me go!" Her face was red because of her crying. Booker laughed.

The next 10 minutes were hell for Abi. She screamed and tried to escape-but it was no use. No matter how much she tried to prevent it, Booker T raped her.

He ran out and left her alone in the toilets. She was crying harder than she had ever before. She felt dirty and disgusting. She wanted to clean herself up-but she had to tell John.

'What if he doesn't believe me?' she thought to herself whilst sobbing and running to the men's changing room. She was so upset that she felt like killing herself.

She reached the men's changing room and knocked on the door as fast as possible.

Her face was all blotchy-she looked a mess.

Eddie answered the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked seeing Abi's face.

"No, do I look okay?" she snapped, "Sorry, I need John" she continued. Eddie called John over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his arm around Abi.

"I need to talk to you, alone." sobbed Abi.

"Sure" John replied as he walked Abi to the car park.

"What's up?" he queried when they were alone. Abi burst into tears.

"Hey, hey there's no need for that." He said whilst grabbing her lovingly.

"What is it? You can tell me!" John remarked. John had to listen hard as words came between lots of crying.

"I...was...well...Booker...he...he..."

"He what? What did he do?" John interrupted.

"He...he...he raped me!" cried Abi in a sudden outburst.

"What?" John shouted, "he wouldn't! He's my best friend!"

"Well he did" whimpered Abi "I sware it's the truth! You've gotta believe me!" she pleaded.

John wasn't sure what to believe. He didn't believe her before when she was telling the truth, what if she was this time? John's heart believed her and so did half of his head.

"I do," whispered John "I believe you"

Abi smiled and hugged him.

"We've gotta sort this out. Call the cops, sort Booker out."

"Call the cops?" Abi questioned.

"Well yeah, he broke the law and I want you to be safe!" John replied. Abi found this quite sweet, but she didn't want to involve the police. John kissed her on her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I've gotta go see Booker." John said calmly before walking off to the male changing rooms. Abi was worried. John was really angry and she knew it. She also knew what was going to happen, but she didn't know what the outcome would be.

What's the outcome? BTW, don't write a review saying how un-dramatic it was and how obvious it was because I can't write drama or surprises. I would like to thank a friend of mine for giving me the idea of a rape story. I would also like to ask you to **r/r **if you wanna find out what happens.


	11. Settle it in the ring

**New Girl In Town**

I've updated! It's been ages, I know, I've been busy. The title of this chapter is stupid, as I couldn't think of one! I'm not very good at describing beating people up- so please bear with me! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and those who don't review it!

cenas-lil-hottie-614- I've updated!

Ms. Cena RKO- maybe this chapter will solve your problems!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Settle it in the ring

John Cena stormed into the men's changing room; he looked around. Booker wasn't there.

"Where's Booker?" John asked a curious RVD.

"He went to see Vince I think" he replied.

"Damn it" shouted John under his breath. He stormed back out.

"Hey are you okay?" RVD called after him; John was too busy to hear him.

John passed a big screen that showed what was happening in the arena; he stopped a moment to see. It was JBL and...

"Damn it!" shouted John when he saw Booker entering the ring. He didn't want to wait to give him a piece of his mind; he wanted to do it now. There was one solution.

John Cena entered the arena; the cheering started. He soon reached the ring. He slid inside and walked over to Booker T. The Ref tried to make him leave so John knocked him out.

"Hey John, why are you out here?" asked Booker T in a worried tone.

"Why don't you tell me Booker?" replied John. Before thinking Booker replied

"Look, she came onto me man, I swear, I'd never sleep with your girlfriend. I tried to stop her man but, she wouldn't take no for an answer!"

John Cena was infuriated from Booker T's response. He knew that Booker T was lying.

John calmly slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He smirked to himself.

He pushed the chair into the ring and slid in. He picked the chair up.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" asked Booker T, quite troubled by what he was seeing.

John went to hit him with the steel chair but Booker kicked him in the stomach to prevent it.

"I don't wanna hurt you man!" Booker calmly exclaimed.

"It's not me you've hurt, it's Abi! Did you think of her before doing what you did?" John shouted; luckily the speakers couldn't pick it up properly.

John dropped the chair and pounced on Booker T. He was pounding so hard; Booker T's nose had started to bleed. John picked him up and body slammed him. He picked him up again. He kicked him in the stomach and FU'd him. Booker lay motionless on the floor. John climbed out of the ring.

Theodore Long's music began to play; he entered, strutting down the walkway. John frowned. Mr Long picked up a microphone.

"You player," he directed at John, " have just disrupted a very important match. Now, I'm not happy about that."

John had completely forgot that that Booker T was fighting JBL for the WWE championship.

"What was all this about players?" Mr Long asked as Booker T stood up.

"I heard the name Abi mentioned. Now, I don't wanna know why she's the centre of this but I know one thing. You can settle it in the ring."

John and Booker were frustrated. What did he mean settle it in the ring? They were about to find out.

My fight is rubbish, and you must think oh no, not another steel chair fight! I don't know how you can shout under your breath, so don't ask me! Anyway, if you wanna find out what John and Booker are going to find out...**r/r**!!


	12. What?

**New Girl In Town**

Once again, I couldn't think of a title for this chapter. This chapter is quite long, but there is a lot of dialogue. Thanx to everyone for your reviews!

shinebright-starlight- it doesn't get on in this chapter I'm afraid, but hopefully it'll be good when it does happen!

cenas-lil-hottie-614- thanx for your confidence boosting review!

What?

"You two can have an anything goes match but, lets make it interesting. A winner takes all anything goes match. Lets say the prize is...Abi, as she's the centre of this." Theodore Long continued.

"What?" shouted John at Mr Long.

"You heard me players, and I'm not having any complaints from you, you've caused enough trouble tonight!" replied Mr Long as he walked back up the ramp. When he reached the top he turned around to face the ring. John was gritting his teeth in anger.

"By the way players, it'll be the main event next week, so get training." Remarked Mr Long. Booker T saw John's face.

"What's up man? Afraid I'll win?" smirked Booker T.

"You"

"Whoa man, don't say the next word. There are little kids here!" Interrupted Booker T, wiping the blood from his nose.

John gritted his teeth even more and chucked the steel chair at Booker. It missed. John stormed out of the arena, leaving Booker smirking in the ring.

John went straight to the Diva's locker room and burst in, not bothering to knock. Luckily they were all decently clothed.

Abi was sitting on a bench smiling- Torrie had cheered her up. John had calmed down and walked calmly over to Abi. She looked up at him. John sat down next to her.

"How are you?" asked Abi, worried that his feelings for her might have changed because of what had happened.

"I'm fine," lied John, "have you seen what's gone on in the ring?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to tell her.

"No, why? What happened?" Abi replied. John sighed.

"Well, I went out to see Booker." Abi's eyes widened in disbelief. "And," continued John, "I kinda beat him up, then Theodore came out and said that we're gonna have a winner takes all anything goes match and,"

"And what?" interrupted Abi.

"Well, you're the prize." John let out in a hurry. Torrie had overheard.

"What?" shouted Abi.

"That's exactly what I said!"

"That shouldn't be allowed!" Torrie joined in, "What has Abi done to deserve that?" Torrie directed at John.

"What has Booker done to deserve that? It's like he's being given an award for...for...for what he did!" John exclaimed. John didn't need to worry about Torrie knowing, she already knew because Abi had told her.

"Well you're going to win!" said Abi confidently.

"I hope so." Replied John; he wasn't as confident as Abi.

"John, you've beat him before, you can do it again!" Torrie said encouragingly.

"I'm going to complain!" Abi abruptly stated.

"You can't," remarked John.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want any complaints, it's gonna happen, whether we want it to or not."

"I don't wanna have to be with Booker, especially after what he did!" cried Abi. Torrie sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"You won't honey, John will win. We'll make sure he does; well, you'll make sure he does!" comforted Torrie.

"It's anything goes right? So you can beat Booker up if John's having a hard time!" suggested Torrie.

"How? Booker's way stronger than I am!" replied Abi.

"I doubt he's stronger than a chair, even better, a lumberjack hammer." Smirked Torrie.

"Are you serious?" queried Abi. Torrie nodded her head. John smiled and kissed Abi on the head.

"There's no way we can lose now babe!" John exclaimed.

"Unless Booker's doing the same thing." Sighed Abi.

"He wont be," John confidently replied, "he wont be."

Sorry about the lack of realism in this story. Abi wouldn't have wanted to be with Booker T even if he hadn't done what he did, it just sounds like she would. Oh, and Torrie's not mean, she's just helping out her best friend! Anyway, to my usual begging, if you wanna know what's gonna happen in the match...**r/r**!!


	13. John vs Booker

**New Girl In Town**

Okay guys, the end is near- but not in this chapter. (Mock of an Oscar speech or something) I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers; if it weren't for you I wouldn't be where I am now. (Starts crying) I would like to thank my parents for letting me use the computer and everyone who has inspired me during the making of this story. (End of speech). What did you think? Did you like my over-pathetic speech? It's not how I really was by the way, just in case you thought it was! I'm just warning you that this chapter is a bit rude. I'm not gonna do my usual thanks today, I'll make up for it in the final chapter- I promise. I hope you enjoy!

John vs. Booker

The next week Abi and John walked through the doors of the WWE cuddling each other and giggling. Booker T stopped them in their tracks.

"Are you ready for our match?" Booker T asked while stroking Abi's face. Abi pushed his hand away bitterly and John stood in front of her.

"You leave her alone!" John ordered him.

"When I win, I'll never leave her alone!" sniggered Booker T. John punched him in the face.

"John, he's not worth it!" Abi exclaimed pulling him away. Abi and John had forgot that this could be their last day together. They hadn't even contemplated losing until now.

"John," said Abi when they were alone in a corridor, "if you win, I'll give you the best night of your life."

"I will win! I'm not gonna miss out on that!" he replied. Abi smiled and dragged him into the women's locker room. She started to kiss him passionately; John did the same. He tore her baby blue top off and started on her jeans, but Torrie came in.

"Sorry guys!" she blushed.

"It's okay." Abi replied, putting her top back on over her bra. She was quite embarrassed too.

"Ah man, do I have to leave?" John asked Abi. Abi looked at Torrie.

"You can stay for a bit." Torrie replied to John. John smiled. "As long as you don't do anything you shouldn't!" she added,

"We can still have some fun in the showers right?" John questioned Abi.

"I don't see why not!" Abi answered giggling. They went into the showers.

It was match time. Booker was waiting in the ring. He was alone.

John Cena's music started to play. He came out, holding Abi in his arms. They were both smiling to hide the fear they had of losing each other. John kissed Abi lovingly on the lips. The crowd was cheering.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, stroking his lips. It was the first time either of them had said that to each other; John had said it before, but he hadn't meant it then.

They reached the ring and John entered. Abi stood nervously outside. The Ref pulled her in.

"This match is for the contract of Abi Taylor." The ring announcer stated. Abi looked at John as she left the ring. "Come on babe." She mouthed to him.

As soon as she was out of the ring the bell rang. Booker right fisted him once, twice, three times. John fell to the floor. Booker carried on the attack. There was no opportunity for John to get up.

'Stuff this!' Abi thought to herself as she grabbed a jackhammer and entered the ring. Booker T saw her.

She went to hit him with it but he turned around and grabbed it. Abi bent down and did a low blow. Booker fell to the floor squirming. Abi went over to John.

"Come on babe, you can do it." She whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the ring. This made John want to fight. He stood up.

Booker T was still on the floor, John went over to him. He held Booker in a sleeper hold.

Okay, I'll leave it there for now- just to be cruel! If you wanna read the rest of the fight **r/r**! BTW, I know I put Torrie blushed but I want to make it clear, she does not fancy Abi or John Cena! I just needed another word for said and blushed fitted the situation.


	14. The fight

**New Girl In Town**

Okay guys, I was very sad when I was writing this chapter, as it's the last chapter. I was also sad because Smackdown! Has moved to Sky Sports and I haven't got it! So I'm really annoyed because I can't watch Smackdown! Raw or John Cena! So I'm really angry! Anyway, time for my thanks:

shinebright-starlight- thanx for all your reviews, you've been a great reader!

Icy Rabbit- you've been brilliant!

Ms. Cena RKO- thanx for everything!

cenas-lil-hottie-614- you'll be finding out in this and you've been brill!

Huntersgirl- I now know what your pen name means and thanx a lot for your reviews!

nikki- thanx a bunch!

Sammy2025- I appreciate your reviews!

Jen 105- thank you very much!

Ithildiel- your review(s) were very helpful; thanx for the constructive criticism- I put some thoughts in, you've been great!

Dlmoss- I'm grateful for your review!

Han-Han-chan- your reviews were comical, thank you!

Young-Link06- thank you!

Kiara- thanx!

Cm10, Dee and Vicky- Thanx a lot guys and I know who you are!

Sorry it took me so long to do all that! I know I wrote practically the same for everyone but it's hard to think of different things. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review it so I know what you thought!

The fight

Booker broke out after about 10 seconds. John grabbed him from behind and turned him around. Booker was too fast; he kicked John in the stomach. John bent over in pain. Booker scissor kicked his head. John fell to the floor. Booker pinned him.

'No!' Abi screamed to herself. She grabbed Booker's leg and with difficulty pulled him off John. Booker kicked her off; luckily John had stood up. He harshly grabbed Booker T and Irish-whipped him into the corner.

Rene Dupree came walking down the ramp unannounced; Jesus followed him. Abi stared at them; worried about the reason they were there. Jesus positioned himself at one side of the ring and Rene positioned himself at the other. One thing was for sure; they weren't there to help John.

John didn't take any notice of them, he couldn't afford to, the match was too important.

Booker punched John in the head but John responded with a series of sharp blows to the gut. Booker T lay in the middle of the ring.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Abi shouted with glee.

John climbed the turnbuckle. Jesus chucked some brass knuckles to Booker. He managed to grab them. John jumped from the top rope doing his high-flying move. It hit Booker perfectly. John pinned Booker.

"1, 2," Booker whacked John with the brass knuckles. John grabbed his head where Booker had hit him. It had left a slight indent. Booker kicked John while he was on the floor. Abi was disgusted at this. She decided to start off a chant, "Cena, Cena". It echoed around the arena.

Booker looked at Jesus and nodded. He had John right where he wanted him. Jesus walked menacingly towards Abi, she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Abi started to walk away from Jesus, Jesus walked faster. Abi ran past Rene Dupree, but he grabbed her from behind.

"Get off me you slime ball!" Abi shouted as she tried to pull free; Rene pulled her arm so she came closer.

"Get off!" she exclaimed again. Jesus had grabbed her other arm. Abi tried to pull free. She couldn't; she was helpless.

Suddenly Booker T positioned John for his finishing move. "No!" cried Abi. She tried to pull away again. Booker pinned John after doing his finisher move.

"1, 2," the Ref began; John lifted his shoulders up. Abi sighed a sigh of relief.

John looked around and saw Abi being held by Jesus and Rene. "Get your hands off her!" he called, standing up wearily. Booker attacked John from behind. Booker stood up and lifted John up. Booker Irish-whipped him into the Ref; the Ref fell to the floor. John was on the floor. He was worn out. Booker stood over John. John grabbed Booker T's legs and rolled him over into a schoolboy style pin. "1, 2, 3"

John stood up with glee at what he'd just heard. Abi was released and she ran to John. She flung her arms around him and kissed him. She glanced down at the Ref; he was lying on the floor. Abi was confused about this but she dismissed it, she was too happy to care.

The Ref started to get up, so did Booker T. The next series of events happened in a blur.

Abi got pushed out of the ring by Booker and grabbed by Rene. Booker T roll-pinned John in a flurry. John couldn't escape.

"1, 2, 3" the Ref counted. Booker T smirked.

Abi was pushed into the ring by Jesus and grabbed by Booker T.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she bellowed.

"But you're mine now!" Booker replied. John had stood up and pushed Booker away.

"John won that match, I don't know what was going on but he won!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Booker.

"Yes, the Ref counted to 3, you lost!" she replied.

"Are you sure it was the Ref?" Booker smirked as Carlito entered the ring.

"It was Carlito? No, it...it was the Ref, it's gotta be the Ref!" Abi yelled. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

The Ref came over as the announcer stated,

"Here is your winner! Booker T!" The Ref held Booker T's arm up and gave him Abi's contract. Abi held on to John.

"You can't do this! You can't have me! I love John! I hate you!" John walked over to Booker T.

"I hope you're happy, but you're gonna pay every day for the rest of your life for what you did to her!" John angrily announced in Booker's ear. "You'll have the body, but you won't have the heart! I won't leave you alone until I get her back!" Booker smirked.

"That's all I need for what I want!" John was horrified and threw a punch at Booker. Abi held on to John. "I love you." Abi whispered before kissing John. Neither of them wanted to let go.

Rene, Jesus and Carlito restrained John from Abi whilst Booker T grabbed her and dragged her to the top of the slope. He stood there for a while, smiling. The big screen was focused on him and Abi. Booker licked Abi up the cheek whilst she tried to attack him.

It was all over. Booker moved to Raw with Abi, she never saw John again except for when he was on TV, but it wasn't the same, until 2 years later.

Booker had been murdered by a 'mysterious' attacker and there was a WWE reunion.

Abi decided to go, to find some of her friends and hopefully find John. She arrived in New York, looking as dazzling as usual. She entered the Madison Square Garden building in her red attire. There was a big crowd of people. Abi went to see who they were gathered around.

In the middle stood John and Torrie holding a baby.

"John?" asked Abi almost crying.

"Abi?" he replied in shock.

Okay guys, story finished! It was a bit of a crappy ending I must admit, and the 2 years thing was stupid, but I wanted to create another story line thing. Yes, the baby is Torrie and John's, yes this story ends here, but there might be a sequel, based on the 2 years ahead. It's up to you to decide who the murderer is, is it John? Is it Abi? If you know me, just ask and I'll tell you who I think it is! (Well, know). You should find out in the sequel. Please **r/r** and tell me what you thought. I know it took me ages to write it but I hope it was worth it!


End file.
